cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/Shards of Deception
"Good soldiers follow orders, but good soldiers follow common sense." : --Clone Commander Branch 19 BBY, Clone Wars, Outer Rim Sieges, Centaxday, Hypori If I see Branch when I pass into the Force, I'll make a note to thank him, thought Kyle Redbreak morbidly. He allowed a small window of amusement to cross him... and relief. After reading Branch's journal about Order 66, the Jedi master managed to elude his troops from execution. However, with no means of escape due to his starfighter being destroyed, it looked like Hypori would be his grave. Finding shelter inside a wrecked Acclamator-class cruiser, it at least gave him comfort from not being seen. But it wouldn't protect him for long: already lieutenant Faunt could have ordered a widespread search for their former general and the troops would no doubt be very thorough in doing so. I have start somewhere. Even if there isn't any immediate danger, I have to keep moving. But where? As Kyle thought, he didn't notice that someone was coming, but he felt the presence. It was not however the presence of evil, but of something else... He turned around to see a clone trooper, yet he did not raise his blaster nor did he speak. In fact, he just stood there, wearing a look of what Kyle could feel was relief. "General Redbreak?", he said. "Is that you, sergeant Clasher?", asked Kyle, slowly reaching for his lightsaber. He could tell it was Clasher by the markings on his armor. "Yes sir. Please, I'm not here to kill you". Clasher's tone of calm turned suddenly to pleading. "What makes you think you won't?", asked Kyle, still keeping his hand on the hilt. "What of Order 66? The order that stipulated all clone troopers to execute their Jedi officers on the spot? How do I know this isn't a trick?" "I know better, sir", Clasher said quickly. "I know the Jedi wouldn't dare go against the Republic; they have sworn an oath to protect it after all. And as you said, the Jedi don't tangle with politics. I know about Order 66 sir, but I can't just bring myself to do it. It's wrong if you wanna know! If you want proof sir, then would you want to kill an unarmed soldier?" Clasher slowly put down his blaster, kicked it over to Kyle and raised his hands. Kyle looked intently at Clasher. He didn't know what to do. If he wanted to believe Clasher, was there still hope for him of getting off world? And if he killed Clasher, would the same happen? No. Killing Clasher was the last resort. The Force told Kyle that Clasher was innocent, and that killing another clone trooper would only make him a butcher. Slowly, Kyle released his grip on the hilt. "I'm sorry Clasher. But lately I've been cautious. I can't trust anyone here anymore", said Kyle admittedly. "That's understandable, sir", said Clasher. He removed his helmet and slowly walked towards Kyle. The Jedi said nothing for a short while, then said, "We have been deceived. For three years the Jedi had led the clones into battle time and time again. We did not sense any deception or trickery inside them. I hate to admit it, but... we had blindly placed our trust within all of you", said Kyle, trying to suppress the pain of his words. "It's okay to let out what you have to say, general", said Clasher gently. "I've been deceived too. I thought I was protecting the Republic, following the Jedi's lead to victory. But now I see the reality. The Jedi have been blamed, and we were the tools to help you look bad". Kyle looked at Clasher with shock. He didn't expect him to say that. "Now now, Clasher. You didn't know, and neither did we. But you are right regardless. Public opinion had already turned on us when we agreed to lead." Clasher nodded. Another long pause before Kyle asked, "Why did you come here, sergeant?" "I was hoping it would be obvious, sir", said Clasher. "I'm gonna help you get outta here." "Why? Won't you risk death from your brothers?" "Can't let Branch's sacrifice be in vain. Besides, I'd rather die with you than with them. In fact, I would rather die with the Jedi." Clasher spoke as if he was willing to risk everything. It took Kyle a moment to understand what he said. "Die with the Jedi? Forgive me, Clasher but your loyalty is with the Republic surely?", said Kyle. "No sir", said Clasher in a truthful manner. "The thing is, I spent time working alongside you and your Jedi fellows. As time went on, I felt a sense of admiration, a sense of respect which was far greater than the Republic. It "overrode" my mandatory loyalty towards the government... or what's left of it anyhow". The two men stood silent, perhaps for more than five minutes. "We need to get off Hypori", said Kyle finally. "Do you know a way?" "Yes sir. There's a captured enemy shuttle in an outpost. My squad has been assigned to protect that place. If I were to arrest you, take you to the brig, then it might fool them long enough to get to it", Clasher spoke confidently. "Will they fall for that?", asked Kyle. "They will, after what you did to Blazer. I'll just tell them I want to kill you personally. You know that Blazer and I were very close", said Clasher. "I know that only too well", Kyle allowed a small chuckle to exit him. "Well, let's get on with it." Kyle handed his lightsaber to Clasher, while the latter took out a pair of binders which he placed on Kyle's hands. "Let's go", said Clasher. As both men set off, Kyle couldn't help that he already felt a prisoner in the Grand Army. "Hang on!" The shuttle lurched as blasterfire from ARC-170 fighters pelted the small ship. The clones on the surface would have no doubt alerted the fleet a Jedi General and a traitor would try and escape in an enemy ship. Admiral Reeves would have ordered the pursuit without question; his sense of duty and loyalty to the Republic took priority over his views of the Jedi. Reeves is starting to resemble that of a clone, ''thought Kyle. He had always respected Reeves, but for him to send out squadrons of fighters to kill him for something he did not commit? That certainly crossed the line. Clasher held on tight. "Kriffing fighters are going to blow us to pieces if we don't jump soon!", cried Clasher. "Co-ordinates are almost... they're locked in! Jumping now!" Immediately the light blue shimmer appeared in front of the shuttle as it entered hyperspace. Both men sighed in relief, but it was bittersweet. "Hyperdrive's been damaged", said Clasher checking the status of the shuttle. "Beyond repair by the looks of it. And I don't think anyone is willing to give us a spare." "Then we'll just have to commandeer a ship that'll take us to Coruscant", said Kyle simply. "I got a better plan. There's someone who is willing to get us there. But it means we'll have to land on the planet you detest sir." "Nar Shaddaa? With this much at stake, I'm ready to make an exception", said Kyle. Clasher nodded, then after a few moments, he asked, "Sir... what do you expect to find on Coruscant?" Kyle thought for a minute, then replied, "Answers, Clasher. Answers that will help us understand what's been going on. Hold on..." Kyle turned to the communications section, then punched several buttons before saying, "Emergency Code 913, this is Jedi master Kyle Redbreak, is anyone there?" Nothing. Refusing to give in, he tried again. "Emergency Code 913, this is Jedi master Kyle Redbreak, do you copy?" Again, nothing. "So much for that", said Clasher. "Yes, which is why we need to get to Coruscant, ASAP. Strap yourselves in, next stop, Nar Shaddaa." As Clasher punched in the new co-ordinates, Kyle thought back, concerned: if the signal didn't reach the temple, that would mean something terrible had happened. Could the clones stationed on Coruscant assaulted the temple? He had no idea, but then suddenly another concern dropped into his mind: Ralana, Jennifer and Joch. He knew Ralana was away on Dantooine and that Joch had remained in the temple, and that Jennifer was away helping to ferry more supplies, but what would happen to them? Were they killed by clones? Did they somehow escape the slaughterhouse and found answers pertaining to this sudden attack? He refused to speculate; that would only cause him fresh new concerns. As he laid back, the shuttle changed course and headed for Nar Shaddaa. : ''The Jedi Order has betrayed the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor had claimed that these so-called immortals have attempted to take over the Senate. The Republic is offering a reward of no less than 100,000 credits to those who are willing to capture these traitors and bring them to justice. '' : --a Holonews broadcast ad offering a bounty on a Jedi "Close shave huh general?", said Bombshot as he set the co-ordinates to Coruscant. "That would be an understatement", replied Kyle. He was grateful that one of his former troopers had been on Nar Shaddaa on other business, though a small skirmish with some pirates and bounty hunters nearly blocked their escape. It was fortunate that Clasher had been keeping in contact with him since he reappeared on Chandrila. "Those bounty hunters are quick to grab the reward", said Clasher. "It's like hunting Jedi has become a new hobby than just killing ordinary civs." "I pray that any Jedi who survived Order 66 didn't encounter any more bounty hunters", said Kyle. He couldn't help but feel sick. The idea of bounty hunters of taking a Jedi's head for a pretty credit was repugnant. ''So this is how the Republic handles with traitors... or what's left of it. They send bounty hunters to do some of the dirty work. "By the way Bombshot, where did you get this ship?", asked Clasher as he looked around. "Bought it myself", grinned Bombshot. "Selling weapons and repairing can be a lucrative business." "I see you made a good living", said Kyle looking around the ship. "But... we really didn't want you to be put in harm's way..." "Harm's way??", asked Bombshot. Then he laughed. "General, I've been put in harm's way plenty of times, even after I left the Grand Army. This one's no different. Take my advice sir, put your mind to rest and get some sleep, there's a bed at the back. You want to be fresh and early when we arrive". "Agreed. Try and land somewhere where there aren't any armed patrols. It'll save us a hassle and keep our presence from being known". "I'll do by best sir", said Bombshot. Kyle left and soon lay down. Despite Bombshot's insistence he get some rest, he could not help but relive the events that transpired. The clones turning on him, he killing all the members of ARC Pack, Branch being killed by shrapnel... No more... no more... ''after pleading came drowsiness, and he finally drifted off to sleep. '''Coruscant, 19 BBY, Taungsday' Coruscant looked like its usual self. Yet however, its democratic ideals were swept with a new form of government... a new order--a new Empire. Kyle kept his head low beneath his cloak as he saw Chancellor Palpatine on the holonews. His deformed face was quite visible under his hood, and all the while, he was giving irrefutable evidence about the Jedi attempting to overthrow him, even claiming that he was scarred in the process. Such a man of charisma could only wield greater control over even the most strongest Senators, he thought in a grim manner. But he was not on Coruscant to hear Palpatine's deception, he was here for answers. The temple was in sight, and by the looks of it, it was in ruins: smoke billowed from the top on one of the spires, its structure was slowly decaying, and to Kyle's horror, there were bodies of not only Jedi, but clones as well. Some were even disguised as Jedi. As both men entered, troops from the 501st emerged and started firing. Kyle ignited his lightsaber, deflecting their shots. Clasher joined in, firing at several clones; the sight of killing clones again nearly made Kyle want to throw up. He was used to seeing civilian casualties, but seeing his own kin being murdered by the clones whom they had trusted with their own lives... it felt like a knife had pierced through his chest. After the last clone died, both men reached the threshold and went in. Silently they went, through atrium, and into the temple's halls. More bodies were found, many killed with blasters, but on some, a lightsaber wound was noticeable. The Sith! Have they shown themselves at last? ''Was it Darth Sidious that led this massacre? As they walked further, Kyle felt a sickening feeling. He could find no sight of Ralana or Jennifer, but something in the next chamber gave Kyle a massive load of grief. Joch was there, lying on the floor, his right arm stretched, his lightsaber still grasped in his hand. Kyle slowly walked forward ad knelt beside his former apprentice. A wound, made by a lightsaber was slashed across his chest; he had become a victim of the Sith. "He was only a Knight for nine months", said Kyle. Clasher thought he could hear a whimper in the master's words. Kyle looked at Joch for so long that tears soon began to fell. He had so many memorable experiences with him. A bond had been created between the two. He almost treated Joch as his own son. Clasher slowly put a hand on his shoulder and softly said, "Let's give him a burial..." The tears slowly subsided, then Kyle looked at him and nodded. They carried Joch's body to another chamber, where they placed his body in an open grave. As it descended and closed, Kyle hoped that Joch would be at peace. "Come on", he said. "We still need to get to the beacon room". The beacon room, like most of the rooms, had seen its share of damage. The scorching marks of blasterfire were still visible, but at least there weren't any bodies. Kyle and Clasher emerged onto the entrance and suddenly felt something. "Someone's been here before us..." "Who?" "I don't know, but I intend to find out". Kyle walked into the side chamber. Slowly, he opened the beacon to find the message: THIS IS OBI-WAN KENOBI REPUBLIC FORCES HAVE TURNED AGAINST THE JEDI AVOID CORUSCANT, AVOID DETECTION STAY STRONG MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU So Obi-Wan was here. A spasm of relief crossed through Kyle. But then... where was Obi-Wan? Where did he go? More importantly, what had become of him? Did he come here alone or was he accompanied by other surviving Jedi? As Kyle re-entered the chamber, Clasher was poring through the temple survellaince and his face became pale. "General... you might want to look at this." The holographic displays of Jedi were soon replayed, and suddenly they were killed by clones. Some managed to kill them, but they were soon slaughtered by a lightsaber... the Sith! Was it this elusive Sidious. Then, to the horror and pain of Kyle, the face showed itself. Young, but eyes filled with malice. It was Anakin Skywalker. "No.....", said Kyle. It was undeniable. The saber wounds inflicted upon the Jedi... they were Anakin's. Anakin, the hero of the Clone Wars, Anakin the Chosen One, had now turned to the dark side and had become a butcher. "Sir, it's got to be a glitch. It's probably some sort of trick..." "No, Clasher. It's real. It was him. I just couldn't bring myself..." Kyle closed the survallience. However, before he could think of anything else, his holo beeped. Slowly, Kyle answered it. To his astonishment, Senator Bail Organa appeared before him. "General Redbeak! Thank goodness!", cried the Senator. "Senator Organa", said Kyle, keeping his voice steady. He was still recovering from the holo cameras he had just witnessed. "When we picked up your signal, I couldn't beleive it. Your location indicates you are on Coruscant. Is that true?" "Yes... in the temple to be precise", said Kyle. His voice suddenly turned into a somber one. Bail gulped. He dare not ask Kyle of what he found in there. "I have my ship in one of Coruscant's spaceports. I'm sending you my co-ordinates." "Thank you Bail". The holo checked off, then Kyle looked at Clasher, who felt relief. "At least you have a place to hide for the time being." "Yes..." Kyle looked around: the temple was no longer his home: it had been ransacked, broken. "It's time we left", said Kyle after a few minutes. "There's nothing for us here". Both walked through the hallway in so complete silence. Kyle couldn't comprehend his surroundings. His trust in the clones had been completely shattered: after the Jedi found out that these soldiers were created by Count Dooku, they still trusted them, for plainly, they didn't seem to show any signs of betrayal. ''Until now. Soon they reached the outskirts of the temple. They stopped and turned to face one another. "This is goodbye, General", said Clasher. Kyle felt deep sadness in him; he was going to miss him. "I know... I just wish it didn't have to come to this." Clasher slowly placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, and then, they embraced one another. "Where will you go?", asked Kyle. "Back to Bombshot. He'll take me to Mandalore. We arranged this long ago. I'll find work, so don't worry about me." Kyle nodded, then said, "May the Force be with you." Clasher smiled, then walked away in another direction. Kyle watched until he vanished, then he raised his hood and walked down the stairs. As he descended, he turned to look at the temple one last time. "Goodbye", whispered Kyle sadly. Slowly, he continued walking from the home he had once known, had now become a tomb. Sundered Heart "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you master Redbreak". Bail Organa was most pleased when he saw a survivor. "As am I Bail. I take it you picked up my distress call?" "Yes. Though we could not exactly pinpoint your exact location. We had to adjust course to Coruscant as the Chancellor--or should I say "Emperor" called for an emergency meeting". Kyle's heart sank. Emperor. It would have seemed the Republic was starting to transform into an Empire, yet the citizens were unaware of the atrocities this new government had yet to commit. "Did you manage to pick up other surviving Jedi?", he asked, hoping to change the subject in an effort to improve the atmosphere. Bail grinned feebly. "We managed to pick masters Yoda and Alnin. And master Kenobi". "Ah, so he did have help of getting into the temple. I should have recognized their handiwork." Kyle looked around. "But where are they?" Bail's face fell. "I am not so certain. I have only heard from masters Alnin and Yoda. They left for the Senate to confront Palpatine, and as for Obi-Wan... I am sorry to say I have not heard from him." "But they must have briefed you surely?" "No. They didn't have time to elaborate on full details. And don't you think about running off after them. It's going to be dark and there will be Shock Troopers. They also imposed martial law and curfew hours." Bail finished firmly. Kyle wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so he nodded. "Get some rest. There's a room with a bed on your right." "Thank you Bail", said Kyle. He went inside the room, then heaved a deep sigh. He didn't feel like sleeping. The scenes he had witnessed--the bodies, the killings of which Anakin committed... and I thought the troops turning on me was bad enough. ''He sat cross-legged, closed his eyes and began to meditate. '''Several Hours later...' "Phoenix's Eye, this is Coruscant control. You are clear for travel." Kyle sighed. He didn't want to leave Coruscant so suddenly. Only when the ghost of his former master appeared before him and explaining he had a destiny elsewhere did he take the decision to leave. Bail was most insistent that he should stay, but Kyle overruled him. It was painful to feel his sadness, and even more so when he was forced to say goodbye to only Gram; Yoda was still at the Senate when he was about to depart. But what of Obi-Wan? Kyle did not know. At least the good thing that resulted from this departure that he found a good ship; an old model, but enough to suit his purposes. As he punched in the co-ordinates to Krant, Bail made Kyle to contact him via locked channels to keep the Senator updated of his whereabouts. Like I'm not going to die anytime soon. Then again he may need my assitance in the near future. ''The final piece was logged in, and Kyle jumped to hyperspace. '''Krant, 18 BBY' Events had transpired throughout the galaxy, but very few people of Krant were aware of the troubles. Kyle was one of them: the Empire was already spreading darkness and there was nothing he could do. As he worked on his journal inside the ship, Kyle thought back to when he held the beleif the Jedi were right to take the position of general. ''We were doing our duty. I kept convincing myself of that. ''But that beleif had been defeated--Gram was right: the Jedi had lost their innocence and people would not trust them, let alone help them. But then, there was always hope. Kyle knew that--he would follow that beleif until the very end. As he finished writing, he turned his thoughts to the people he knew. Though the holonews mentioned several Jedi being killed by Darth Vader, they didn't specify who they were, but perhaps it was for the best: Kyle didn't want to know who their names were, it would only cause him more grief. ''I pray that Jennifer and Ralana are still alive. '' As he closed his journal, Kyle reflected on what happened to Anakin. He was told that Obi-Wan had defeated his former apprentice, yet he had survived, and was now doing anything at his new master's bidding. Could he be redeemed? That answer seemed obvious, but the alternative was still a possibility. All he could do was place his faith in the children of Anakin Skywalker, thinking that they would be the new hope in the galaxy. ''If the Force runs strong in the Skywalker line, then the two children will finish what we started. ''Kyle smiled. Then, with a yawn, he went to sleep, confident in his belief. Category:Blog posts